Deseo
by Lux Lunar
Summary: GaaIno. 18Nov. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Era casi un embrujo. —¿Te gusta, eh?— fue una pregunta, que sonó como afirmación. —Su nombre es Ino, Yamanaka Ino—.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia salió de mí imaginación._ Bien, por fin terminé de escribirlo hace un minuto. ¡Oh lo siento tanto! De hecho tuve muchas complicaciones al realizar éste Oneshot. Primero que nada, espero ser parte del reto del 18/Nov. LOL. Creo que sí alcanzaré. Pero bien, ya lo terminé. Después de escribir tanto, borré casi la mitad. El tiempo se me estaba yendo, y sabía que si continuaba con el hilo de la historia que estaba haciendo, tenía que alargar mucho más e iba a ser más tiempo, que tristemente ya no tengo. Así que tuve que eliminar mucho y dejar algo significativo, creo yo. Espero que les guste. Algo que hice fue tomar una parte de lo que escribí y tuve que borrar, para crear un ShikaIno, que publicaré mañana. Ya verán a qué me refiero. En fin, a mucho pesar mío, por que al final no salió lo que esperaba, deseo que les agrade éste oneshot dedicado al GaaIno. Gracias, les dejo leer. ¡Au revoir!

* * *

.

_''El instinto social de los hombres no se basa en el amor a la sociedad, sino en el miedo a la soledad''. _

Sí, lo intentaba; luchaba con él mismo por lograrlo. Lo sabía, no era tan fácil.

Él prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar distinto. Sólo por no estar ahí. Prefería estar en su hogar, con la aridez de su abstracto clima. Ese que era parte de él. Prefería estar lejos de allí, lejos de ese típico clima veraniego. De esa fresca brisa que le golpeaba el rostro y le causaba que la piel se le tensara, no de una forma desagradable. Era tan extraño estar rodeado de una atmósfera tan vernácula. Naruto no estaba en la aldea en esos momentos, él se había marchado con uno de los legendarios Sannin de Konoha, para llevar a cabo un entrenamiento personalizado. Le inquietó encontrarse con él, después de todo, sentía que le debía algo. Pero no importaba ahora tampoco ya que no estaba, ya había arrebasado sus expectativas al presentarse allí. Pero ya tenía que terminar. No iba a perjudicar en nada su ausencia. Ya había cumplido con su mandato. Ya no era necesaria su prescencia. Ya no quería estar allí. Todo era suficiente para él.

Eso fue lo que pensó sólo unos minutos antes. Antes de encontrarse con la visión más deslumbrante que pudo divisar en aquella algarabía festividad. Y eso sólo podía ocurrir, en una tradicional noche de verano en Konoha.

Risas, bullicio y una noche que parecía no tener fin.

Así lucía ahora la explanada central de la Aldea oculta en la Hoja, que alojaba a más de ochosientos invitados. Era una típica celebración que realizaba Konoha, en homenaje a la fuerte alianza que mantenían aún con la aldea de Suna. Sí, eran años de unión. Y de esa manera, cada año era una tradición el ofrecerles una fiesta a esa gran alianza. A ese gran apoyo. Era un gran honor tanto de los anfitriones como para los huéspedes, que incluían al comité de alto rango de la Aldea de la Arena y a los más prestigiosos shinobis. Y todos lo agradecían. Era un grato cumplido estár dentro de la invitación.

Todo con una deleitosa vista; los arreglos habían sido tan destellantes, que congeniaban con el eufórico ambiente.

Se podía disfrutar de la melodía que un conjunto de músicos tocaban, en una pequeña tarima. Se escuchaba la clásica shakuhachi con su dulce música; una linda jovensita tocaba la biwa, concentrada en su tacto; otro delgado muchacho se irradiaba con el sonido de su koto. Todos se pasmaban en sintonía, logrando así una cadenciosa y alegre armonía. De esa manera causando que el amplio y moderno escenario se llenara de aldeanos, felices que danzaban en un animado baile, acorde a los sonidos de la música. Era una festividad inigualable. Y la gratitud de los invitados se manifestaba con la convivencia que se estaba dando entre ambas aldeas. Eran risas y sonrisas que se regojizaban por todos lados. No había ni una alma que quisiera perderse de aquella reunión. Ninguna, como él.

Eso había sido mucho para el Sabaku No, sólo hasta ese momento.

Sus dos grandes orbes verdemar estaban plegadas a esa hinóptica silueta. Y no pudo apartartarlas de ella. ¿Por qué? Que importaba cuestionarlo. No había tiempo para hacerlo. No mientras la veía moverse de esa forma. Sólo podía concentrarse en esa luz amarilla que enmanaba con su deslumbrante belleza. ¿Cómo podía decifrar lo que ella era? Quién era. No podía. Simplemente era todo de ella. El tiempo dejó de correr. Lo había detenido, con su simple aparición, ella había logrado que su presencia fuera todo un espectáculo para él. No había nada alrededor de hermosa chica, para él, ella era lo único que sus ojos podían contemplar.

Todo. Era cada línea que dibujaba las curvas de su perfecta figura. Era cada movimiento que hacía revolotear su largo y dorado cabello. Eran sus brazos que se levantaban con natural ligereza y que volvían a bajar en cada vuelta y pirueta de su cuerpo. Eran sus piernas que se deslizaban en cada contoneo de sus caderas hacia abajo y que repentínamente se inclinaban en un brinco hacia arriba. Era esa sugestiva sonrisa en sus labios, ese brillo singular en sus ojos , ese rubor en sus blanquecinas mejillas. En su mente sólo había una sola definición; perfecta.

Su mirada la había seguido a cada segundo, a cada movimiento. La ilusión creada en su mente donde la rubia era la protagonista del su mundo irreal, lo había hecho perder la noción de donde estaba. No se había percatado que el lugar estaba repleto de gente, que casi se codeaban al paso con él. El ruido, el escándalo de la magnitud de personas a su alrededor ya no lo estaba fastidiando. Ya no podía fastidiarlo. Ella había acaparado toda su atención. Ella había dispersado todo el hastío de unos momentos atrás, con su sola aparición. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo, era un deleite para sus ojos. Cada sonrisa de sus labios, era un goce en sus pensamientos. Estaba totalmente hinoptizado. Lo que estaba pasando por su mente ahora, se estaba tornando en un pensamiento malicioso, casi lascivo. Y no le desagradaba.

La escuchó reirse. Tan vibrante y dulce a la vez.

Deseo. Sólo podía descifrarlo de esa manera. Sus ojos como dos agujas, se clavaban en ella. Su rostro no mostraba expresiones, pero sus pupilas estaban encendidas. Era ese anhelo, sugestiva provocación. Sus instintos querían actuar por sí solos. No le importaba, lo permitiría. Sólo quería tenerla cerca, sólo un poco más cerca...

—¿Te gusta, eh?— fue una pregunta, que sonó como afirmación. Fue un susurro, casi un secreto.

El pelirrojo abrió de golpe sus orbes, desapercibidamente para el resto. Su ilusión se quebró. Su cuerpo se tensó, duramente. Su corazón se agitó con más violencia. Lo habían pillado. ¿Cómo? ¿Había sido tan notoria su conducta? No podía ser tan obvio. No iba a caer. No cedió, mantuvo aún ese semblante rígido en el rostro. Nunca cedería a la vulnerabilidad, no otra vez.

Con lentitud, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y de soslayo para divisar a quien se había atrevido a interrumpirlo. A su lado se encontraba un divertido shinobi, que sonreía socarronamente de lado, mostrando de esa forma uno de sus filosos incisivos. El pálido chico le clavó la vista, sin gestos ni alguna expresión de afecto en el rostro. Trató de recordar quien era, donde lo había visto. Su cara le era peculiar, lo había conocido antes. Notó las insignas coloradas de sus mejillas y la felina mirada. Sí, lo conocía. Desde aquellos examenes chunnin; lo recordó como el torbellino de aire, como el perro-humano. Lo recordó como la extraña y hasta cómica victoria de Naruto. Por que hasta a él le había parecido absurda esa derrota. Sí, lo reconocía.

Trató de no ceder. El Inuzuka había logrado incomodarlo, pero él no se lo demostraría. Giró la cabeza nuevamente al frente, fingiendo no prestarle atención al shinobi. Nadie podía entrar en su mente, nadie podía descubrir sus pensamientos. Lo ignoró, volviéndo a centrar su atención en la deslumbrante rubia frente a él. Ésta vez, con más cautela.

—Su nombre es Ino, Yamanaka Ino— volvió a interrumpirlo.

Y éste volvió a tensarse. Seguía con lo mismo. Seguía interponiéndose en su camino. Sí él hubiera querido saber su nombre, lo hubiera conseguído por él mismo, no por alguién como el solapador que tenía a su lado. Ya no pudo concentrarse más en ella, ya se estaba desvaneciendo esa tibia sensación de su cuerpo. Bajó la vista al suelo. ¿Qué era tan común en Konoha ser así de entrometidos e inoportunos? Lo miró de reojo. No pensaba irse. Miró a otro lado tomando así una bocanada de aire atosigado, insatisfecho.

De repente levantó la vista cuando la vió marcharse de la pista de baile. Ella y la del cabello rosado se perdían entre risas dentro de la multitud. Había desaparecido, en menos de un minuto ya no estaba. Quiso seguir mirándola. No pudo hacer nada más que quedarse quieto y seguirle con la mirada el último hilo de su dorado cabello. Podía seguirla y encontrarla fácilmente. No era problema para él. Pero se detuvo en ese pensamiento. ¿Qué estaba haciéndo? Desde ese baile, la había visto como un objetivo, como una posesión. La había deseado, para él. Sólo para él. Se vio a él mismo como un maniático. Y no pretendía serlo en ningún momento.

—¿No piensas hablar con ella?— el tono malicioso de Kiba volvía a inquietarlo.

_¿Hablar con ella? _Sí, dijo eso. No tenía reparo ese tipo, no pensaba dejarlo en paz.

Sin más preámbulo y sin dirigirle una mirada, se alejó de su molesta presencia y de ese lugar de una vez por todas.

La luz de luna, la fresca brisa le hacían aclarar más su mente.

Lejos. Sí, deseaba estar lejos. Sintió un leve sentimiento de fracaso. Volvía esa sensación de querer estar apartado en casa. O aunque sea ver algo que le recordara su hogar. Estaba solo. Y aunque lo intentaba y quería formar parte de ese círculo, resultaba ser nada fácil. _Volverla a ver así. _Tenía deseos de conocerla a ella. ¿Por qué imaginaba que éso podía ser imposible? Ella pintaba a ser extremo, algo tan codiciado que podía volverlo loco. Experimentar esa sensación que le hizo perderse de la realidad, era algo nuevo. Agradable y delicioso. Eso podía significar, eso podía decifrarla. Y tenía que ser persistente, si quería llegar a plantarse frente a alguien así. No podía negarse esa oportunidad.

Ella podía ser la prueba de que realmente estaba haciendo algo por no enterrarse más en su oscuro hueco, en su soledad. Ella podía ser su comienzo. Ese era su deseo.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
